


Surprises From Behind

by janna333



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janna333/pseuds/janna333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Hawke starts asking Anders awkward questions about his sexual past (specifically, about sex with men), and he can tell by that look on her face that she's got something up her sleeve, but he hasn't a clue what she's got planned until a few days later when she surprises him - with a strap-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises From Behind

“Hey Anders?”

She sounded so innocent, so normal when she called to him that evening as they sat together in the study, him at the desk writing his manifesto, her on the couch reading a book with the mabari napping by her feet, that Anders never would have, never could have imagined what she was about to ask him.

“Hm? What is it, love?” he responded without looking up from his work.

“Before you and Justice joined and he... Well, let’s just say, before Justice, right?”

Now she got Anders’ attention and he turned to face her, his love, the one and only Kira Hawke. “...Right? Where are you going with this?”

“Okay, well, before Justice, you used to sleep around, right?” she asked.

“I guess you could put it like that, yes, but I thought we discussed this already that I’m not like that anymore and-”

She swiftly cut him off. “I know, I know, I know. But you used to sleep with men, too, right?”

He looked at her curiously then, trying to figure out her angle at this line of questioning. They’d been together for a year now, and had relentlessly flirted for years before that. She had never before shown any sign of having been bothered by his past proclivities, so why the sudden need to bring it up? Her face was a puzzle, though; she merely looked coy, perhaps a little nervous.

“Yes, I was with both men and women, but again, we’ve already discussed this and I-”

Once again, Anders found himself cut off. “I know, I just was thinking lately, well, don’t you ever miss it? Being with a man?”

Well. That’s not really what he was expecting. Anders really had no idea how to respond to that.

“I don’t- Kira, love, you are all I need and I am perfectly satisfied-”

Proving that she wasn’t going to let him get a word in edgewise on this conversation, she butted in before he could finish. “Yes, yes, I love you too, but that’s not what I’m talking about,” she said, clearly getting flustered with her inability to get her point across. With a sigh, Kira rubbed her eyes for a second and gathered her thoughts. 

Then she asked, “Anders, do you ever miss getting fucked in the ass?”

Well.

Just how was he supposed to respond to that? I mean, of course he thought about it now and again, because he did enjoy a good buggering back in the day, but it’s not something that came to mind too often because his current partner lacked the proper equipment for the job. That’s not to say he wasn’t perfectly satisfied with his relationship with Kira, all aspects of it, but well, she was a woman, not a man - and that was perfectly fine by him, he never, ever wished her to be anything but what she was. 

So it went that Anders sat there, his thoughts in a scramble, with his mouth hanging open in utter shock and confusion, and Kira just stared right back at him.

“Well? Don’t you?”

“I mean- I, well, it’s certainly something I enjoyed, but- well, um,” Anders rambled, as he looked all about the room for anywhere to rest his gaze except on the perplexing woman on the couch across from him.

She smirked at him, her face turning suddenly mischievous. “No need to be shy, Anders. I’m perfectly okay with it. Just curious, that’s all.”

Oh, he knew that look. It was the look of a Hawke with a plan. This was the look she gave when she decided it was a good idea to break into the seneschal’s office and steal documents (and alcoholic beverages) off his desk “just for fun”. This was the look that plastered her face when she picked the lock on Gascard Dupuis’ estate, or when she told Aveline to arrange a patrol on the Wounded Coast with Donnic while they were “courting”. It was a look he’d come to both love and hate in equal measure; he loved her for her spark, her drive, her determination, but at times he did hate just how much trouble she could get into.

“Listen, Kira - and don’t interrupt me this time - I enjoyed it very much at the time, but I am well aware that I’m with a woman now and I am perfectly happy with that. Okay?”

With a smile and a laugh, Kira rose from her seat on the couch. “Okay, okay, fine,” she replied as she padded towards him, draping herself in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she around his neck, and their lips came together for a sweet, sensual kiss.

Anders almost forgot all about their odd conversation, but it all came back to him when Kira enacted her plan three days later.

-

_Maker’s breath, she is stunning._ To Anders, Kira was the most breathtakingly beautiful creature in all of Thedas. He simply stood there in the doorway, watching her peel her lounging jacket off casually. Of course she knew he was watching - he certainly wasn’t the sneaky one in this relationship - and she began putting on a show for him, tantalisingly peeling the rest of her clothing off layer by layer. By the time she started to bend over to slide her smallclothes down, he let out a laugh and she looked over her shoulder, a bright smile lighting up her face.

Anders began unbuckling his jacket while he stalked towards her, impatient to join her undressing, to feel his skin upon her own. Kira helped him push the heavy, feathered thing off his shoulders and to the floor, then tugged his shirt over his head so that, too, could join the pile. Now at least partially naked, Anders wrapped his love in his arms, so eager to feel her. She returned his embrace, reaching up to touch her palm to his scruffy cheek and to kiss him. Her tongue sought entrance between his lips, and he teasingly denied her entry at first. She was insatiable, however; she would not be denied, and he could never deny her anything.

A creeping hand drifted its way towards Anders’ breeches. This deft hand had them untied before Anders could even notice, and soon a second hand joined the first to push both breeches and smallclothes down. Anders could only chuckle while Kira continued to kiss him. Her kisses began to drift southward, nipping and suckling at his jaw and neck, and he submitted to her treatment, tilting his head back and enjoying the feeling of her soft lips on his skin.

Those deft hands took hold of Anders’ manhood, stroking his hardened length, thumbing the precum that began to leak from the slit. A lusty groan from Anders told Kira he enjoyed what she was doing, although what really clued her in was how he returned her affections, his own clever fingers massaging her breasts and playing with her taut nipples. Her right hand continued to stroke him expertly, but her left hand was drifting, caressing his backside.

When a curious finger drifted over his cleft, Anders’ eyes went wide. Kira had... never touched him there before. Curious. He didn’t stop his attentions on her, however; he took a nipple into his mouth, suckling it while his hand gave the other its attention. With his face between her full breasts, he never noticed her place a finger between her lips to wet it for a moment before returning it to his cleft, allowing the slicked digit to toy with his pucker. When he felt that wet finger between his ass, though, he moaned into her breast, hoping she’d understand what it was he wanted.

His beautiful Kira, however could he have doubted her? She slipped her finger into Anders’ tight channel, and he responded by letting off her nipple and moaning, “Oh, Maker, yes! That feels so good,” bringing a smile to her face. As she pumped her finger inside him, Anders crushed his lips to hers, showing through his kiss just how much he loved what she was doing to him.

Kira pulled away from the kiss for a moment to ask, “You like that, huh, love? You like having my finger in your ass?”

He looked at her with such want, his eyes turned near black with lust, and he was near-moaning as he replied, “Oh sweet Andraste yes.”

“Then get on your knees on the bed. I have a surprise for you,” Kira told him with a wink, and she pulled that sinful finger out of his ass and turned towards the closet, but not before giving his ass a little pinch first. 

Dazed and more than just a little turned on right now, Anders could only nod and do as he was told. He positioned himself in the center of the bed, and waited. He could hear Kira getting something from the closet... something leather, perhaps with some kind of buckles? She wasn’t going to tie him up, was she? He certainly wouldn’t mind adding in some ropes or bondage games, but he always imagined her being the one tied up in such a scenario, so what else could it-

She was behind him, grabbing at his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and chuckling to herself. He was about to turn around and look when she snapped, “Don’t turn around. Keep your head down. Trust me, it’ll be better if it’s a surprise.”

Well, she was certainly enjoying being in charge.

A slicked finger probed his entrance, and Anders muffled his wanton moaning into his forearm. Nonetheless, he couldn’t help himself from pushing back on the finger that entered him. It’d been too damn long since he’d been touched like this, and well - he had missed it. He really had. When a second finger joined the first, he cried out, “Oh, fuck!” He reveled in the stretch, the slight burn of it as it entered him. A third finger slipped in along the second and first, stretching him even farther, and Anders keened. “Oh, love, that’s wonderful, don’t stop,” he babbled, and a sharp cry that could be heard throughout the mansion left his lips when she curled her fingers and touched his sensitive spot. He loved every second of it.

Suddenly, he was empty. His cock throbbed and his pucker clenched, wishing it were still full. “Love? Why did you stop?” Anders was about to turn around when he felt something cold and hard at his entrance. He paused, but then curiosity got the best of him and he had to turn around and see what in Andraste’s name was going on.

Behind him was the most erotic sight he’d ever seen. His love, his most precious Kira Hawke, was wearing a strap-on and was about to fuck him with it. Oh Maker, why had he not thought of this before?

There was only one thought in his head then - everything else had left his mind. There were no mages, no templars. There was no Justice, no Vengeance. There was no Kirkwall. 

There was only this: “Fuck me, Kira. Fuck me hard, please!”

Without a word, she began to push in. The wooden phallus was around seven inches, and she took her time inserting the full length into him. Anders tried to sit still, to be patient, but she was being too careful - he wasn’t some blushing virgin, and he wanted to be _fucked_ and he wanted it _now_!

When he started to push back on the length inside him, though, she grabbed his hips and stilled him. “Ah ah, I’m in charge this time, love. You asked me to fuck you. And that’s precisely what I plan on doing,” she told him with that air of command about her that had him falling for her from day one.

“Ah, love, please, just fuck me faster, harder, give it to me,” Anders pleaded, begged.

“You have no idea how fucking hot you are right now, love,” she whispered into his ear, taking up a steady rhythm in her thrusting, keeping a steady hold on his hips. He just whimpered in reply, barely able to keep a coherent thought, so focused he was on the delicious hardness finding its way deeper and deeper inside him. “Mmm, you’re making me so wet. You want me to to fuck you harder, huh, Anders?”

“Oh yes, Maker, please!” he all but screamed; wanting, needing more of what she was giving him. “Please love, fuck me harder, fuck my ass so hard.”

Kira just chuckled as she thrusted harder inside him, shoving the phallus deeper into his hole. She pulled back on his hips with each thrust, pounding the thick rod of wood into his ass, making him moan even louder with each time it brushed against that sensitive spot inside him that had for so long gone neglected.

Anders was so close, he just needed a little something to reach his climax. He began to reach his hand down to touch his leaking cock when Kira grabbed him and started stroking. She gave a firm stroke for each thrust of the wooden cock in his ass, and she asked, “You gonna come? Huh?”

That did it.

With a groan of pleasure and several pulses of sticky cum from his cock that landed over Kira’s hand and the bedsheets, Anders came so hard he could no longer hold himself up. His entire body shook with the force of it, spasms of pleasure coursing through him as it all came to a glorious climax.

When his vision returned and he caught his breath, Anders looked up to see Kira staring down at him, licking his cum from her fingers and looking as smug as he’d ever seen her. He had only the strength to smile in return. 

He never, ever thought it was possible to fall even deeper in love with her than he already had been, but tonight, he thinks he might have fallen even further. Now he needed to gather up the strength to show her just how very much he appreciates how thoroughly she fucked him tonight.


End file.
